Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatments for a surface of an article. More particularly, the present invention relates to anodizing and polishing a surface of a metal article.
Background Art
Many products in the commercial and consumer industries are metal articles, or contain metal parts. The metal surfaces of these products may be treated by any number of processes to alter the surface to create a desired effect, either functional, cosmetic, or both. One example of such a surface treatment is anodization. Anodizing a metal surface converts a portion of the metal surface into a metal oxide, thereby creating a metal oxide layer. Anodized metal surfaces provide increased corrosion resistance and wear resistance. Anodized metal surfaces may also be used in obtaining a cosmetic effect, such as utilizing the porous nature of the metal oxide layer created by anodization for absorbing dyes to impart a color to the anodized metal surface.
The cosmetic effect of surface treatments to products that are metal articles, or have metal parts, can be of great importance. In consumer product industries, such as the electronics industry, visual aesthetics may be a deciding factor in a consumer's decision to purchase one product over another. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new surface treatments, or combinations of surface treatments, for metal surfaces to create products with new and different visual appearances or cosmetic effects.